


Walk of Faith

by kickcows



Series: AC Festival Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio pretends to be be interested in wanting to chat up the ladies, but all he wants to do is get Ignis alone. One shot.





	Walk of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second one story to my AC Festival collection. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Not at all interested in this festival, Gladio gets dressed in the garb of an ‘assassin’, the heavy shoulder pad neck ornament he has to wear not his style at all. But it makes the Prince happy, so it can’t be all that bad. He looks around, and sees plenty of cute girls standing around, some with their ‘Assassin’ hoods up, and others with a festival scarf. He finds them all to be rather cute, but his eyes are drawn to one individual that seems to stand out more than the rest. Could it be because they’re dressed the same? No, he knows what the reason is, so instead of waiting around for one of the girls to not be so intimidated by him, he heads in the direction of the individual that he can’t keep his eyes off of.

Ignis stands under one of the pipes that run across the buildings, his right hand tucked under his chin with a look of curiosity on his face. He looks up, and sees a person taking a ‘walk’ across, the audience cheering for their success. Shaking his head, he steps as close to Ignis as he can without physically touching him, and lowers his head to speak close by his ear. “You want to try that?”

“I do not fancy dying today.” The Prince’s Advisor huffs, removing his hand from under his chin, and instead crosses his arms over his chest. “What are you doing over here? I thought you said you were going to go talk with Cindy.”

“Those folks don’t look like they’re dying, and I’m pretty sure none of them have the same finesse that you do when it comes to an act such as that.” The slight discoloration on Ignis’ cheeks makes his stomach twist in a pleasing manner. “Come on.” He grabs onto his wrist, and starts to lead him towards another area of Lestallum, away from the bustle of the crowds.

When they get a little ways away from the festivities, he sees a wood palette leading up towards one of the roofs. He pushes Ignis up first, who then extends his hand towards him, helping him up to the landing. They follow along the path, then come to another palette, putting them on top of one of the buildings, with a nice vantage point of the area. Satisfied that they’re alone, he puts his arms around Ignis’ waist, and pulls him to be close to him.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asks, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, that discoloration returning to his cheekbones. “You know that we-”

“We what? Shouldn’t touch one another in public?” He keeps his arms around him, grinning when he sees Ignis give him a  _look_. “What’s the matter? Feeling a little…. _neglected_?” He reaches down, brushing his hand against Ignis’ tunic, which happens to be covering the area that he most wants to touch. “Tell me to take it away, and I will. No one will be the wiser.”

A soft moan leaves Ignis’ throat, as his hand brushes against it a second time. “We really should be surveying the area, be ready at a moment’s notice for the Prince…”

“But we’re up here,” he murmurs low into his ear. “And you’ve got on this incredible outfit.” He slides his hand up, fingers following the trail of one of his belts, fingertips brushing against Ignis’ exposed nipple. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you out in public in something like this.”

His friend shakes his head, but arches his chest up towards his touch. “Never? Not even at the beach do I ever take my shirt off. But, if we don’t blend in properly, the more likely the Nifls will find us in the crowd.” He nods his head towards a group of MTs walking around down below.

“You’re right. This is way less conspicuous than wearing our normal Crowsguard outfits.” He chuckles low, guiding Ignis to be closer to one of the pipes that leads across to a different building. “If you cross that, then I’ll stop teasing you.”

He sees Ignis stand up on the pipe, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. But just like any other time he’s given a command he doesn’t like, he does it anyway. Gladio watches as he walks across, another cheer going, but that’s for someone else far away from where the two of them are. He nods his head, and watches him cross back over towards him, his arms held out as he catches Ignis in his embrace, the two standing incredibly close to one another.

“I can feel your heart pounding.” It’s a statement, rather than a question, Ignis looking up at him with a confused look on his face. “Why is it beating so fast?”

Gladio looks down at him, hands sliding down towards his ass. “Watching you do that really turned me on.” He doesn’t bother to hide it, not when he knows the two of them have an understanding. “Can’t you feel it?” He thrusts his hips forward, and groans low as it comes into contact with Ignis’ body.

“I’m the one whose heart rate should be escalated right now. Not yours.” The teasing in his tone returns, as the two of them go to hide behind one of the upper floors of the building. When they’re out of view from other rooftops, he grunts low as Ignis pushes him against a wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Something that I know you’ve wanted since I caught you staring at me down below.” There’s a lecherous smile on his face, one that Gladio has come to know and love after spending so much time with him on the road. “Now, why don’t you quit lying, and tell me the real reason why you’re up here with me.”

“I want you.” He thrusts his hips forward, groaning low as he feels Ignis’ hand palm his cock. “Give me that sweet mouth of yours.” He thrusts them again, wanting to make his point very clear. “Let me feel it on my cock.”

It’s as if he’s said the magic words, as Ignis drops to his knees, hands grabbing onto his pants. It doesn’t take him long to pull them down, and put his mouth around his cock, the wet heat of his mouth  _exactly_  what he’s needed since they’d arrived at this blasted festival. His head drops down, as he stares into Ignis’ eyes, watching as his cock slides into his mouth, then pulls back, Ignis’ mouth staying wrapped around the tip. The way his tongue flicks over the tip, teasing the small slit, it brings a rush of desire through his body. His hips roll, fingers going to the top of Ignis’ head, pushing through his bangs, the humidity making the gel in his hair slightly pliable. He hears him release a low moan, the sound reverberating off of his cock.

“That’s good…” He moans low, fingers curling tight, as he sees Ignis reach down his own pants, and begins to touch himself. “Make yourself come for me.” He moans, as his hips start to rock back and forth, the sounds of Ignis’ wet slurps the only noises he can hear, the din of the festival paled in comparison to Ignis’ sweet mouth. “Keep sucking it like that, and you’re gonna make me come…”

The suction around his cock increases, as Ignis bobs his head faster, the wet heat surrounding his cock pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He looks down, and sees that Ignis’ cock is on full display, pulled out of his pants, giving him the best view in town, as he watches Ignis jerk himself off as he takes more of his cock into his mouth. When he sees him squeeze just below the tip, Gladio releases a low moan and begins to come, the sound of Ignis’ own pleasure-filled moan broken apart as he swallows the thick fluid that shoots from the tip of his cock. His eyelids fall closed, as he gives in to this incredible pleasure, trembling as he sees the pool of Ignis’ own release near the tip of his sandals.

He reaches down, and wipes some his spunk off the corner of his lips, and puts it into his own mouth, as Ignis pulls away from him. “Next time, we’re doing this in a proper location.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, and puts his cock back inside of his pants, as Gladio does the same. “Anyone could have seen us.”

“And that’s what makes it exciting.” He leans down, and kisses Ignis with a soft kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. “Come on, let’s go see if we can find the Prince in this madness. Although, I’m sure he’s happy to be rid of us for a bit.”

“I’m positive you are correct.” Ignis walks with him over towards the pipe. “I suppose the only way to get back to the festival is to take this walk, hmm?”

“You’ve already done it twice. A third time shouldn’t matter.” He reminds him. “Come on - I’d feel better if we’re closer to the main festivities.”

“You’re the one that brought us over here.”

“Fair enough.” He pushes Ignis to be on the pipe, and then follows after him, the sound of the festival growing louder the closer they get to the center of town. Both straighten up their outfits, making sure they look impeccable, before blending back in with the crowd. “Let’s go.” He looks at Ignis, and gives a nod of his head, the two heading in opposite directions to find their charge, the Prince of Lucis.


End file.
